


Princey, it's going to be okay

by leftbrainedfish



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I have never written fanfiction before, Spoilers, after putting others first, just two guys being there for each other, soft/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftbrainedfish/pseuds/leftbrainedfish
Summary: This takes place after Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux. After Roman sinks down, he goes and visits Virgil. The rest should be self-explanatory.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Princey, it's going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, so I apologize if it isn't very good.

After Roman sunk down he found himself standing in front of Virgil’s bedroom door. Roman didn’t want to go back to his room. He knew that if he went in there his thoughts would crowd his mind. The only two sides who weren’t helping Thomas were Remus and Virgil. After what Janus said to Roman, he didn’t want to see his twin brother. That meant that he would go see the emo nightmare, Virgil. Roman thought this might be a good decision because Virgil has dealt with that slimy snake in the past. 

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Roman said quietly to himself.

Suddenly the door started to open.

“Princey? Is everything okay? You didn’t knock but I thought I sensed someone standing outside of my door.” said Virgil confused, yet slightly concerned. 

“Can I come in for a bit?” Roman asked shyly. 

Virgil knew something was wrong with Roman. One, he was supposed to be helping Thomas as of right now. Two, Roman rarely visited Virgil. Virgil nodded and didn’t ask anything until the two of them got into the room and sat on the bed.

“I thought you were helping Thomas with something. He just got back from the wedding, right? Shouldn’t you be up there?”

Roman was silent.

“Princey?”

“Oh, sorry. Yes, I was up there helping. Janus showed up.”

Virgil stood up furious at what he just heard.

“Janus?! Him again?! Wait, you know his name now?” 

“Yes, he revealed it to all of us. In any case, It’s fine. He is helping Thomas now. I failed.”

“What do you mean you failed?”

“Thomas and Patton took his side. Maybe, maybe I am the evil twin instead of Remus. I don’t bring anything helpful to the table and-” 

Virgil sat next to Roman even closer this time.

“What are you talking about? You said something to me once, remember? Princey, you make us better.”

“You really mean that?” 

“If I didn’t mean it, why would I say it. You are what keeps us all going with new ideas. You are the one who keeps us on the right path.”

The two of them sat in silence for the next couple of minutes. Virgil was unsure of what to say to the creative side. What could he say to provide him comfort? He didn’t know. Roman, on the other hand, didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to go back to his room. He didn’t want to go back and face Janus, Thomas, or even Patton. 

“Virgil? Can I stay here for the night?”

Virgil was shocked, to say the least. Even if he was shocked, he could tell that Roman didn’t want to be alone.

“Princey, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought of this! I might continue to write and get better at doing this.


End file.
